Book 1: Birth of the Phoenix child
by LordDarkShadows
Summary: Abused and broken, Harry potter finds the deathly hallows one day while in the garden and is portaled to Alagësia, oh god I hope the world of Eragon is ready! Rated T to be safe, no pairings (he's only ten years old for hells sake u pedos!)
1. The cloak, the stone and the wand

A Harry Potter/inheritance cycle crossover

Disclaimer: this will only be stated once, any characters or other items that belong to JK Rowling and/or Christopher Paolini are obviously not mine,

This is the story about Harry finding the deathly hollows when he was 10, they make a portal for him to a new world one day when he was abused by his uncle. Boy, Alagaësia better watch out, harry Potters here!

"Bla" talking

Bla thoughts

'Bla' mind talk

Chapter 1: the wand, the cloak and the stone

*BANG*

the sound of automatic machine fire woke harry up in his cupboard under the stairs, jumping awake and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he groaned as he realised that it was just Dudley playing GTA on his PlayStation. Looking at the only accessory in his room apart from a few clothes and some half-melted toy soldiers, all hand-me-downs from Dudley, the little brown mechanical clock said it was 4:55am, "for the love of all things holy" groaned harry as he sat up on his 'bed', if you could call a thin mattress with a equally thin sheet over it a bed, " why does that fat whale not get into trouble doing things like that?".

You see, ever since harry could first remember, he was treated bad by his relatives, uncle vernon, who looks like a angry sea lion with his moustache, red face, small eyes and as big as one too. aunt petunia, looks like a horse with a long neck and his cousin Dudley who looks like a whale, as wide as he is tall and a bully. Harry has to do all the chores around the house, including moving the lawn twice a week and painting the house every six months and quite often missing out on meals for not doing his chores quick enough.

Harry is skinny, you can see half of his ribs, as well as short at 3ft 7" and with his Broken glasses was a target for bully's, and since the first day of pre-school, Dudley made sure that he never got to have any friends. As Harry stood up in his room and stretched, careful not to hit his head on the ceiling, he brushed the spiders off, got changed and waited on his bed for his aunt to unlock the door.

Time skip: 2 hours later Harry's POV

"Wake up and get breakfast ready, NOW!" Screeched aunt petunia as I heard the bolt sliding back and the door opens slightly to let a beam of morning light shine through. Finally I can get out I though with a grin, though I wiped the smile off my face when I saw my aunt. "You are to do all the things on this list, freak!" She spat at me, as she grabbed my skinny arm in a iron grip and hauled me out of the cupboard and then handing me the list and walking off.

I groan quietly as I read through the list;

mow the lawn

Cook breakfast

Do the washing up

Do washing

Dust

Vacuum

Weed the garden

I tiredly moved myself off the wall on which I was leaning and trudged into the kitchen to cook breakfast for my relatives. After breakfast, in which I was only allowed a piece of bread and a small glass of water, I went out into the garden and decided to weed the garden beds first, since that usually takes hours to complete. As I kneeled down onto the hard packed ground just beside the garden beds, I noticed that there was a cardboard box, about the side of a shoe case, laying in the middle of the flowers.

Picking up the box I open it to see a cloak, a black river stone and a stick, confused I reached forward and as my finger touched the items in the box.

Sorry for the cliffhanger. There's the first chapter of this story, sorry it's so short however this is just a epilogue/ filler chapter to get this story started. Don't bother reviewing I really don't want to be bothered by anyone with ideas, flames or just telling me I've done a good or bad job. If you like this story favourite or follow this story instead.

cya next time


	2. The Black Swirly Thing

Good morning :)

Ok so this is the second chapter of birth of the Phoenix child. I hope you enjoy. I'm aiming to make my chapters over 2,000 words each.

PS. Hey what do u know, if I tell you not to review u review and if I ask you to review your don't, bull yeah reverse psychology

PSS. wow I'm such a nerd, I can spell psychology without the help of autocorrect

PSSS. Enjoy

Chapter 2: the black swirly thing

Picking up the box I open it to see a cloak, a black river stone and a stick, confused I reached forward and as my finger touched the items in the box, they leaped out of the box, as if by magic. I gave a short yelp as the stone flew into my left hand, the stick into my right and the clock fashioned itself around my neck. As soon as all the objects had touched me though, I felt at peace and as if to show its agreement, what I suddenly realised to be a wand shot of bright, green and silver sparks out of its tip, nearly blinding me.

Soon after I realised, as the slight haze blocking my thoughts retreated, that my relatives might of seen the very brights sparks. As soon as I thought this, however I heard my uncle vernon start yelling "boy what have you done!" I started to panic, I need to get away from here I though panicky, as soon as I did however, this black, swirly portal appeared and without even thinking, I jumped in, hopefully never to return.

Before Eragon has found Saphira's egg, somewhere in the middle of the spine, roughly 130km (roughly 60miles) from where Eragon will find Saphira's

"Ouch, that hurt my head" I said, as I slowly got up from where I had face planted into the ground after I had jumped through the portal, I clutched my head where i could feel a bruise forming. Looking around, I could only see trees, huge trees 200 feet tall and as wide as ten men, shocked, confused and scared, I tried to find anything to help me find where I was, when suddenly a cold wind blew through the trees and made me shiver. I wish I had some proper clothes I thought feverishly as I hugged myself, as I closed my eyes I suddenly felt more weight on my body and as I looked down at myself I saw a nice, fake leather jacket and jeans, like I saw some people wearing last week as they walked down private drive.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed as I saw what I was wearing, "how did I get into these clothes?", I felt so confused when I saw the wand was glowing, "magic" I whispered to my self suddenly understand. I felt happy and elated, "I can do magic!" I exclaimed into the darkening forest around me. I was brought out of my happy mood when rain clouds started to form over the forest and the wind started to whisper through the trees. I looked around as all of a sudden a thunderous crack sounded and as I saw lightning flash in the distance, I knew it was time to get out of here. Thinking, I remembered that so far, whenever I have done magic I have been thinking and wanting to do something. So I steadied my self and, fully prepared for failure, I started to think Tele...

(Bet u thought I would leave it here as a cliffs, hehe, but I'm not evil)

...port! *crack!* there was a loud, startling crack as I was sent forward, I could hardly breathe and it felt like I was being squished down a long tube until, finally there was a second crack and I was sent sprawling onto the ground, feeling like I was about to vomit I turned myself onto my side and not having any energy, vomited. Disgusted I shuffled away from the mess and then, once I was a significant distance away, collapsed from my kneeling position into unconsciousness.

Time skip: 4 hours, the storm has ended

"Owww my head" for the second time today I felt myself coming out of unconsciousness with a sore head. I felt really exhausted, as if I had run a marathon and I had a migraine the size of a mountain and I am soaked and chilled to the bone. What happened? I though confused as I struggled to get onto my feet and looking around. Oh yeah, I was trying to teleport... Wait I didn't think of where I wanted to go, I looked around cautiously and was relieved to see I was still in the forest and not in some weird situation... "WHAT I HAVENT TELEPORTED MORE THAN 6FEET!" I yelled into the forest, startling some birds, in a rage. I took a few calming breathes and decided not to try teleporting unless i know where I'm teleporting to, less another accident occur.

Starting to feel a little better I decided to just walk North until I hit a civilisation or people, point me North, I though and surprisingly, after the failure earlier, the wand in my hand started spinning, and spinning, and kept spinning, until finally the spinning wand stopped and pointed towards the right of where I was facing. I turned slowly until it was facing the way I was and started moving forward, glancing at my wand every now and again to make sure I was on the right track.

Time skip: later that afternoon

"Ohh god" I gasped out as I stopped running, I had run into a pack of well, I don't quite know what they are. They looked like Giant orcs from the story books I used to read before I teleported to wherever this place is. They had weapons ranging from axes to crossbows and as soon as they heard me, they turned and snarled or roared. My heart racing I was chased for nearly half an hour before I escaped. "Bloody hell" I gasped still in shock of what had happened, I sat down against the back of what I though was a rather large redwood and tried to calm down. It was then I realised that I couldn't hear any animals. cautious, I looked around slowly when I heard a twig breaking, I twirled around but I was too late as I suddenly felt pain and as I descended into darkness the last thing I heard was bark like laughter.

Well, I am glad this chapter is finished. Thank u to everyone who's view, favourited and followed my story.

Reviews;

DLM4- just as a note, 5'7" is absurdly tall for a 10 year old. average height for a ten year old is between 50-58 inches.

thanks, I have a ten year old brother and it wasn't until after I saw your review that I realised the miss type. I've fixed that now and as my first reviewer of this story u get a special shout out.

DLM4 u are the most helpful guy/gal ever thank u so much

Ok I will post when the next chapter should be uploaded so see u all later


	3. Birth of the Phoenix

Chapter 3: The Phoenix is born

I came into conscious confused. With a massive headache and rope burns on my arms, I tried to scramble to my feet, only to find out that whoever or whatever had knocked me unconscious had also securely tied my to a tree with some thick rope. "Who's there?" I asked, not being able to see anything from the angle I was tied at. When no one answered I tried again in a louder voice "Is Anyone there?" I asked In the strongest voice I could muster. This time there was an answer in the form of one of those monsters I saw earlier, this one had rough looking plates of some metal I couldn't recognise tied to its body like armour. "What do you want?" I asked it hoping to get some form of response, that hope was in vain however when it lumbered over and gave me a 'light' slap across the top of the head.

Well, maybe it was light for him, but for me it nearly snapped my neck and gave me whiplash." Ahh bloody hell" I gasped as I saw stars twirl around my head dizzily, the monster grunted, as if pleased before it started lumbering away. Once the stars around my head had cleared and I no longer felt dizzy, started to cry silently. There is no hope in this place I thought to myself as for the second time today rain started to gather and fall.

As the rain hit my face I started thinking of everything bad that had ever happened to me, from tripping over, to getting abused by my uncle, to arriving in this world and getting attacked by these monsters. As I sat there crying in the rain, what a cliché, I felt a force in my chest that started small, barely noticeable but as I continued feeling sorry for myself the feeling began to grow. It grew larger and larger, hotter and hotter until it felt like it would explode out of my chest. Suddenly I felt my bones cracking and myself shrinking, a circle of flames leaped into existence around me as my arms grew into wings and my face lengthened and grew a beak. Finally, with an almost instinctive knowledge I covered myself in flames, burning through the ropes that held my against the tree and I leaped into the air and vanished in a flash of flames.

Eragon's POV, same day as above text

(page 61 of ERAGON, taken directly from the text)

The next few days were trying. Eragon's temper was frayed. Except for curtly answering direct questions, he spoke with no one. There were small reminders

everywhere that Roran was leaving: Garrow making him a pack, things missing from the walls, and a strange emptiness that filled the house. It was almost a week before

he realized that distance had grown between Roran and him When they spoke, the words did not come easily and their conversations were uncomfortable.

Saphira was a balm for Eragon's frustration. He could talk freely with her; his emotions were completely open to her mind, and she understood him better than

anyone else. During the weeks before Roran's departure, she went through another growth spurt. She gained twelve inches at the shoulder, which was now higher than

Eragon's. He found that the small hollow where her neck joined her shoulders was a perfect place to sit. He often rested there in the evenings and scratched her neck

while he explained the meanings of different words. Soon she understood everything he said and frequently commented on it.

For Eragon, this part of his life was delightful. Saphira was as real and complex as any person Her personality was eclectic and at times completely alien, yet they

understood each other on a profound leveL Her actions and thoughts constantly revealed new aspects of her character. Once she caught an eagle and, instead of eating

it, released it, saying^o hunter of the sky should end his days as prey. Better to die on the wing than pinned to the ground.

Eragon's plan to let his family see Saphira was dispelled by Roran's announcement and Saphira's own cautionary words. She was reluctant to be seen, and he,

partly out of selfishness, agreed. The moment her existence was divulged, he knew that shouts, accusations, and fear would be directed at him ... so he procrastinated.

He told himself to wait for a sign that it was the right time.

(End of text from Eragon)

After saying goodbye to saphira, I trudged home completely worn out from the hard days work. Halfway home though, my good mood was forgotten as I remembered the Ronan's betrayal and that he will be leaving tomorrow if Garrow permits it. I started to feel however, deep in my gut, that tomorrow, the future might just become a bit more complicated.

Harry's POV, still in his Phoenix animagus form

As I flew, instinctively knowing the effects of air currents on his flight path and as I flew I was filled with a calming and hopeful feeling, I opened my mouth, now a beak and a beautiful song was released. The trees beneath me as I flew burst into flower and the wilting leaves brightened and were turned young as I flew by. The wolves stopped hunting as I winged through the night sky and howled at the moon and the other gentle creatures of the forest looked into the sky. I flew leaving a trail of fire floating in the air before in dissipated.

As I was passing over a particularly thick patch of forest I heard the quiet roar of what was unmistakably a dragon trying to hide, in fact the roar was so quiet that I almost missed it. My attention caught I started circling as I slowed down my speed I was flying at. After a minute of circling I spotted a young sapphire dragon on the ground looking at me, feeling myself being drawn to this young dragon I landed on a branch just above the dragon and as I looked down my eyes caught onto the dragons and in that pause, my mind was assaulted by images.

AN: Before any of you complain about the fact that Harry's animagus form, the story is called Book 1: Birth of the Phoenix child. So if your mad at me you should of expected that harry would have something to do with a Phoenix. I already have a story plan in mind but if you review with an idea I might be able to integrate them.

Reviews.

- Ddragon21 - would be cool if harry could go dragon just to see harry a small reptile and be babied by saphira lol. though I think she would do that anyway. plus harry would love flying. will harry start naming the spells he comes up with? just wanted to review so more people can check this story out. at least let you know that someone is interested in what your reading and this is interesting.

Yeah Ddragon21 I agree however instead of harry being a reptile or dragon I'm going to have harry be a young Phoenix who saphira will help guide for the first book. Thanks for the review.

Yukikaze Panettone- I like the general idea for the story i jyst think you need to make to chapters longer to get more people interested and wabt to keep reaing

Yours

Yuki

Thanks for that yuk I, I am trying to make the chapters longer now I'm getting used to writing again. The next few chapters will hopefully get progressively longer until the chapters should get to 10,000 characters (as is my goal)

This chapter is just under 2 pages so next chapter should be over two.(including endnote)

AN2: I am looking for a beta so if your interested message me!

Ok I'm going off now and I hope your happy I finished this chapter 3 days earlier than planned. I only managed to complete this due to the high amount of followers, favourites and reviews I have received, thanks you all!


	4. Chapter update dates

Ok this is not a chapter however this will list the update times of each chapter (all times will be in Australian Eastern DayLight Time (AEDT))

- Saturday 25 October 9pm (chapter 2)

- (Halloween) Friday 31 October 7-9pm (chapter 3)


End file.
